memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron080.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 1/27/98 6:02:17 PM Mountain Standard Time From: RonDMoore <> We're starting to have general conversations right now and I think we'll definitely scrutinize the last season more closely than any that's gone before. <> I think I'll end up with five or six. <> I missed seeing the rough cut before Christmas, but I hear that it's an amazing show. <> Not at the moment. <> We're having a lot of discussions about it right now. <> This doesn't happen very often since our storylines seldom touch on each other's turf. I believe the Voyager folks did some research into the Dominion war before doing "Message in a Bottle," but that's the last one I'm aware of that required any cross-pollination. <> There are many possibilities and we're going to talk about them all. <> At one point, we were going to make it explicit in "Statistical Probabilities" that Weyoun knew about what really happened in the wormhole, but the script went in a different direction in subsequent drafts. At the moment, we can go either way but I think we're still leaning toward the Dominion knowing what happened. <> There's always a chance. <> Weyoun will appear in "Far Beyond the Stars" (sort of) and will be featured along with Damar in the show that began shooting today, "In the Pale Moonlight." It's a Sisko show written by Michael Taylor which I've also been working on and the war will be front and center. <> It's a good point, but we've decided not to have sidearms all over the station. We do, however, have sidearms as a matter of course on the Defiant. <> Yes, but nothing definite. Subj: Answers Date: 1/27/98 6:22:54 PM Mountain Standard Time From: RonDMoore <> When I first heard the news, I got a sick feeling in my stomach that I was about to watch another national tragedy unfold. To be honest, that feeling hasn't entirely gone away. But I also feel that I need more than the word of a 24 year-old intern before I condemn a sitting president of misconduct warranting removal from office. There better be some evidence out there and so far I haven't seen or heard anything beyond rumor and innuendo. That ain't enough. This is heavy-duty stuff and if we're going into "He said, She said" land then he gets the presumption of innocence and that's it. I don't personally give a rat's #$% what he may or may not have done with this woman -- that's between him and Hilary and the rest of us should keep our high and mighty judgements to ourselves (glass houses and all that). All I care about is if he looked us in the eye and lied about this. And before I call him a flat-out liar that has to be removed from office, I want PROOF. <> These are definitely issues that we're aware of and we do have plans to address them in the future. <> No, other than Changelings. <> I'm sure we'll do more with Bashir, but we don't have one lined up yet. <> Our thinking is that there are presumably some kind of training and education courses designed for enlisted personnel. In fact, I seem to recall Crewman Tarses mentioning something about this in "The Drumhead." <> I think of him as a hero now, albeit a flawed one. <> On the first point, Dukat's loathing and hatred of the Bajorans wasn't something he ever consciously admitted to himself until "Waltz" -- that's the revelation of the episode. On the second point, I don't see anything incompatible in the idea that Dukat wanted to be loved by those he despised. This seems to me like a complex, yet very believable, dynamic. I think you could find many, many instances where a person both loves and hates another person for very complex reasons. Dukat's egotistical need to be loved doesn't seem to be in conflict with his need to dominate and rule. In fact, one could argue that it was the Bajorans' refusal to love him (in his somewhat twisted view of reality) that prompted him to hate them. Moore, Ronald D.